


3 Times You See Bucky Shirtless

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Shirtless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 22:46:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14199282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: this doesnt need one





	3 Times You See Bucky Shirtless

The first time you see Bucky shirtless, he’s coming into the kitchen, hand covering his mouth as he yawns and bids you a good morning. He misses the look of pure embarrassment that spreads on your face as he reaches up to grab a box of cereal from a cabinet and his muscles stretch accordingly.

You rush to wash your bowl in the sink before running out of the room and sprinting to your bedroom before closing the door and flopping down on your bed, face smothered in the pillows.

You’ve only been working for Mister Stark for a little over a month as an assistant, so you were still shy around the team, only have a handful of conversations with Vision and Wanda about Sakovia.

The next time you  see Bucky shirtless, he’s covered in sweat alongside Steve and Sam as you pass the trio in the gym on your way to speak with Natasha about dinner plans.

You were nearly speechless as not only Bucky, but Steve and Sam were also shirtless. You nearly whimpered at the sight and sounds of the men as they lifted weights mere meters from where you and Natasha stood, quietly discussing dinner.

“Nat, boxing ring is free to use if you’d like?” Scott Lang called as he stepped away from the ring and walked off to the showers, peeling off his sweaty shirt.

“Alright, Lang,” she answered before smiling at you gently and linking your arms together to walk off into the kitchen.

“You’re doing that on purpose, aren’t you?” Sam grunted, smiling at Bucky as he set down the weights on the floor in front of him before walking over to the mirror and grabbing his water bottle that sat in front of it.

“Testing a theory, really,” Bucky smirked. “Tony said he’s heard her and Wanda speaking about her having a crush on me. It seems that he was right, after all. I owe him twenty bucks.”

Steve scoffed as Sam choked on his water, sputtering out nonsense.

The final time you saw Bucky shirtless, you could have sworn he did it purposefully. You had walked into the common room, not expecting anyone to be sitting on the couch until you approached the couch and nearly groaned out as Bucky was sprawled out over the couch, shirt tossed carelessly to the floor, pants hanging low on his hips.

“Bucky,” you called out, shaking his shoulder to rouse him back into the waking world.

“Hey, doll,” he smiled as he peeled an eyelid open, giving you a sleepy smile as he yawned and sat up on the couch, patting the cushion next to him.

“Are you trying to make me hate you?” you asked as you crossed your arms in front of your chest.

“Why would I do that?” He teased as he arched a bow.

“Natasha said something to you, didn’t she?” You asked as you rounded the couch and sat down, folding your legs underneath you.

“Tony did..” He smirked. “I owe him money now, actually.”

You groaned, throwing your head back against the couch as he stretched his limbs and stood up, walking away from you.


End file.
